My Wildflower
by The-Ornery-Doofus
Summary: A light tale of the sweet romance between a simple flower-loving girl and a stoic businessman.
1. Once Upon a Wildflower

**Dear Reader:**

The Summary as it currently is might not do my story any justice, but I hope that you will read it and actually like it. :) I like writing stories, but I often lose my motivation, so I joined , as well as Dokuga, becasue I think reviews and feedback will defiently inspire me to write and actually finish something for once. XD So, please review, if you don't mind.

-Sara-Suture/The-Ornery-Doofus

**Disclaimer**:

Alright, I've got some bad news: I don't own the Inuyasha series, any of the characters, and so forth. :o BUT...I do own my ideas that were used to write this story. :3

"Perfect!" Kagome exclaimed, as she placed an empty vase on the table, her mission to decorate her new cottage finally complete.

She smiled happily at the little house she'd just paid for with all of her savings from working part-time at various places in her town. She had finally made enough to move out into the woods in her little cottage; her dream since she was a child.

She was also relieved. Relieved that she was no longer a burden to her kind foster-mother, Kaede, who'd raised her ever since Kagome had been left on her doorstep as a baby.

Satisfied with her work, she decided to go for a stroll and explore her new haven. She placed her white sun hat on her head and went outside.

The sky was clear and the sun was bright, but it wasn't at all hot; wonderful weather for a walk. She followed the nice clear stream for a while, taking in the scenery. She lifted her head and gently sniffed the breeze, and she suddenly caught the scent of her very favorite things: Wildflowers.

She left the guidance of the stream in order to find her treasures. She cut through a forest of birch trees, and she was instantly submerged in a waist-high field of flowers.

Her face brightened as she sniffed each and every type of bloom. There were dozens and dozens of different colored and scented flowers; Kagome was beyond pleased.

'_I know!_' She thought '_I can take some of these back with me to put in my vase!_' And with that thought, she began plucking the gorgeous blossoms.

It had been a strenuously long week for Sesshomaru Taisho, the President of Taisho Industries.

He was relieved to be out of the city and in his weekend estate, tucked into the gorgeous countryside of Japan.

Sesshomaru was standing in his bedroom, untying his tie, when his butler called out to him. "Master?"

"What is it?" He said, slipping off the tie.

"There's an intruder out in the field!" Jaken squawked.

At this, Sesshomaru threw the thin material atop his dresser and bustled past his servant and into the upstairs sitting area, which housed three large windows that overlooked a few of the many acres of Sesshomaru's property.

He approached the middle window, instantly spotting the figure in his flower field.

His alarm turned quickly to curiosity as he realized his "intruder" was merely a young woman, bouncing about while picking flowers.

"Should I contact the authorities?" Jaken croaked from beside him.

"That's quite alright." Sesshomaru said, his eyes finally leaving the girl. "I'll handle this myself." He called, already traveling down the staircase.

Kagome glanced at the rainbow of blooms in her arms. '_I think I'll just pick a few more..._' she thought, beginning to reach for another flower, but was stopped by a gravely voice.

"Girl, is this your property?"

Kagome turned to see a silver-haired man wearing a tucked-in white dress shirt and black pants, staring down at her. "Uhhh, no..." She squeaked, nervously. "I don't think it belongs to anyone, actually."

"Really?" Sesshomaru asked, a silver eyebrow shooting up.

She simply nodded in response, stunned by the man's sudden presence.

He stepped to the side and pointed backwards to his mansion. "Did you not notice that house over there?"

"...No, actually." She said, her cheeks blushing at her air-headed ways.

He was deeply humored by the antics of the girl and admired the way her embarrassed cheeks matched her flowery dress. "That house, this land, those flowers: They all belong to me, Sesshomaru Taisho." He stated smugly, waiting for the woman to realize who, and how powerful, he was.

The girl only stared blankly up at him.

'_She can't seriously not know who I am_' he thought.

A minute passed and still no response or sign of recognition came forth from the female. "I own the biggest industry in all of Japan." He stated, giving up on letting her figure it out for herself.

"Really?" She asked, wide-eyed. She had never before in her life met someone who seemed so regal; she was truly amazed.

"Yes, Girl. Come with me and I will show you." With that, he turned and headed back to his estate, the girl closely behind him, clutching her flowers to her chest.

They entered the most lavish and spacey living room Kagome had ever seen in her entire twenty years of life. She was captivated by the high ceilings and elegant white sofas.

Sesshomaru stopped in front of the fireplace and gestured toward the framed landscape. Kagome stood beside the strange man, gawking at the beautiful skyscraper she saw in front of her. It was a silver/black color that reminded her of a precious stone. She had only seen a few buildings like this before, all from pictures of course, but they never even came close to being as stunning as this one.

Just then, Jaken bound into the room. "GET AWAY FROM MASTER TAISHO, YOU TRESPASSER!" He screeched, stopping in front of the girl.

Kagome did nothing but stare at the ugly, toad-like man that had so blatantly insulted her. Now he stood there, shooting a look of hatred up at her, from his place at least two feet below her, due to his short structure.

She watched as a strong hand picked up this rude guy by the back of his shirt and hoisted him into the air.

"Now, Jaken" Sesshomaru started. "You must apologize for your disgraceful behavior."

The toad hesitated, looking from the girl and back to his master, tempted to stick his tongue out to the stranger, either out of bravery or pure stupidity. At last, he muttered a quick apology.

Sesshomaru released his grip, and the toad dropped to the floor, landing on his bottom, and quickly picked himself up and scurried away, muttering under his breath.

Feeling a tap on his arm, Sesshomaru turned back his attentions to the girl, who held her flowers out to him. "I'm sorry that I took these; I honestly didn't know I was on your land." She told him.

Her actions almost made the stoic-faced business tycoon break out a smile; what an honestly simple-minded and pure-hearted girl she was.

'_What a strange girl._' he thought.

"That's quite alright." He replied. "Take them home with you."

Once again, her features returned to their happy expression. "Thank you!" She exclaimed, joyfully. Glancing outside, she noticed the setting sun. "I really must go now before it gets too dark to find my way back." She said, shooting him a smile. "Goodbye, Mr. Taisho!" She called to him, as she exited through the open sliding glass door and went out into the field and back into the woods.

'_What a strange girl, indeed._'

Okay, that's all for the first installment! Please review and give me your honest opinion/feedback. :)


	2. Once Upon a Wolf

**Disclaimer**:

Alright, I've got some bad news: I don't own the Inuyasha series, any of the characters, and so forth. :o BUT...I do own my ideas that were used to write this story. :3

After arranging the wildflowers in the vase, Kagome decided that she should make something for the man to show her appreciation. So, the very next day, she arose early, intent on baking some bread for her new neighbor.

By noon, she had made a couple loaves of delicious-smelling bread. She wrapped them up, placed them in a basket, and set off to relocate the Taisho mansion.

As she started to open her front door, it was suddenly grabbed by an outside force and jerked open the rest of the way. It was the farm boy who lived beside Kaede, who'd always been so fond of Kagome.

"Hey there, Babe! Just came to make sure my woman was doing okay out here all by herself." He said to her, flashing her a toothy grin.

"Oh, well, thank you for worrying, Koga, but everything's fine here." She said, smiling at him nervously. He'd always shocked her with his blatant claims that she was "his woman", which had been occurring ever since they had played together as children. "But I need to go deliver this bread to my new neighbors." she said, gesturing towards her basket.

"Neighbors?" Koga asked, perplexed. "I didn't think there was anyone else out here for miles."

Kagome smiled at him once more and moved past him, pulling it shut behind her. "I'll have to talk with you some other time, Koga. Have a nice days, and please tell your Mother that I said hello!" She said, already starting off on her journey.

"Wait!" Koga called. "Do you want me to go with you?" But it was too late; the girl had already hurried off.

Whenever he thought on the events of the day before, Sesshomaru would get angry over the fact that he didn't even ask the strange being for her name.

_ Needless to say, he was actually happy when he halted his work and came out of his study, after hearing a knock at the back_door, to find the girl waiting there.

He slid open the door. "Back for more flowers?" He asked.

"Actually, no." The girl giggled. "I wanted to give you some of the bread I baked." She picked up a loaf and handed it to him.

Sesshomaru took the package and eyed the bread suspiciously.

"It's because we're neighbors now; my Mother has always said to appreciate, and give things, to those you live near." She told him, giving him another sweet smile.

He didn't know what to think of such an old-fashioned girl as this. "Well, thank you, but would you mind giving one last thing to me? I would like to know your name."

"OH!" She gasped. "How rude of me; I haven't even introduced myself yet. Please forgive me! My name is Kagome Higurashi."

"Well, if you don't mind, Ms. Higurashi, I would like to accompany you on your walk back home."

"Okay." She beamed.

Sesshomaru retreated back down the hall and into his kitchen to put away his present, while Kagome waited for him by the door. A few seconds later, she heard scurrying footsteps and was once again in the "lovely" presence of Jaken.

"You money-grubbing wench! Stay away from Mr. Taisho! I've seen plenty like you before, although I admit you are most peculiar, who try to get close to the master with nothing but riches on your filthy mind!" He squawked, almost fuming.

Kagome was more than a little stunned. '_There are really people who do that?_' she wondered. "Mr..." she thought back to their brief meeting yesterday. "Jaken. Mr. Jaken, I'm sorry if this disappoints you, but I'm not here for any reason other than to try to be a good neighbor." She reached back into her basket and took out the last loaf. "Here, I baked some bread for you, too." She held it out to the puny man.

'_Hmmmmm_' Jaken thought, looking first at the woman, then the bread, then back to her again. '_I suppose she's being honest._' After sniffing the loaf, he took it and backed away. "What a weirdo." He audibly muttered as he disappeared down a different hall then Sesshomaru had.

Kagome's eyes went wide once she heard his comment, but not knowing what to make of it, she dismissed it. '_At least he took it._'

Once Sesshomaru had returned, they both walked outside, through the field and into the woods. He followed the alongside the girl as she walked next to the crystal clear stream.

He studied Kagome out of the corner of his eye, watching as she casually walked along, swinging her basket. He was too used to the city and it's people; he wasn't familiar with genuinely kind people. All of his weekends that he had spent out here, he'd done so privately. His house was hidden by clusters of trees, and he'd never had a reason to venture out into the small town that was near by.

After a few more minutes of additional silence, Kagome's house came in to view. They stopped at her doorstep. "Would you like to come in for some tea, Mr. Sesshomaru?" She asked.

"I apologize." he said "But I simply have too much paperwork to sort out and I must be getting back to it."

"Oh." She said, visibly sad that he had to leave so soon.

"May we reschedule for tomorrow, at noon?" He asked her, truthfully wanting to take her up on her offer; he was greatly curious to learn and see more of this strange Kagome.

"Okay!" She said, perking up. "See you then, Mr. Sesshomaru. Good bye!" She then called to him, as he turned to head back home.

Even though Kagome's house was in a secluded area, someone else, besides the two, had witnessed the entire exchange.

Someone told me that it would be interesting if the roles of Kagome and Sesshomaru were reveresed. (But, don't worry, I won't do it to this story.)

Indeed, I agree. XD Who deosn't want to see Sesshomaru frolicking in a field of flowers? XD

Please fire away some more excellent and kind reviews! Thanks for reading! :D


	3. Once Upon a Teaparty

Hey guys! I know it's been a while, but here you go! =] Just gonna go ahead and warn you, this might be my last update to this story. I am just stone-cold out of ideas of how to PROPERLY end this. But if you have any suggestions at all, please let me know!

-The-Ornery-Doofus

**Disclaimer**:

Alright, I've got some bad news: I don't own the Inuyasha series, any of the characters, and so forth. :o BUT...I do own my ideas that were used to write this story. :3

Jaken busied himself with cleaning the hall floor, and wouldn't be happy until it shone. He was crouched down, thoroughly wiping a tile with a clean rag, when Sesshomaru walked by.

"Jaken, I'll be out for a while; tidy up my study while I'm gone." he instructed, heading towards the door.

"But, Master Taisho!" the servant croaked, as he scuttled to his feet. "We have to be back into the city before this evening. You have a meeting over dinner with the company's CEO and Vice President!"

"Cancel it." was the astute businessman's only reply, as he left his butler, alone and flabbergasted.

Kagome raced around her tiny nook of a kitchen, simultaneously setting the table and adding more water to her flower vase. As she poured the contents of her tea kettle into her most favorite china teapot, Sesshomaru arrived.

They greeted one another and she ushered him inside. As he took a seat at the table, Kagome poured them both a cup of freshly-brewed tea and served them each a biscuit.

He looked around the little cottage; he couldn't imagine living in anything with less than a dozen spacious rooms. But this girl seemed happy here.

"Mr. Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Yes?" He replied.

She squirmed a little nervously in her seat; unaware of just how to ask her question. "Forgive me for being intrusive, but if you work in the city, why do you live out here?"

"I only stay in my estate on weekends and holidays. I wish I could come more than that; the peace around here is heavenly. During workdays, I live in an apartment in my company's building." He said, bringing his teacup to his mouth.

Her eyes seemed to widen even more. "You mean, you live in an office building?!" she had never heard of anything like that before.

He chuckled at her reaction. "Ms. Higurashi, you and I appear to live in separate worlds."

"I'm not sure about that, Mr. Sesshomaru, but everything I've learned from you has sure astounded me."

He set his cup down on the table. "You should accompany me on a day-trip to the city sometime." he told her.

Her face brightened. "Really?! I've always been curious about what it's like!" she told him, already becoming excited.

Before a date for their excursion could be set, there was a loud knock at the door. Kagome looked to it, surprised. After looking back to Sesshomaru, she got up to answer it, while wondering just who it could be.

She opened the door to reveal Koga standing on her porch, with one of the biggest grins she had ever seen him wear.

"Hey Baby!" he said, as he stepped in and wrapped the woman in his sun-tanned arms.

She sucked in her breath and released a surprised squeak at the sudden contact. She then tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

He released her and stood an arm's length in front of her. "I've been thinking of you ever since yesterday." he said, with a wink.

Kagome was frozen due to Koga's bold actions. '_What in the world?! Why is Koga trying to make us sound like a couple right now?! Oh my dear! What in the world will Mr. Sesshomaru think about all of this?!_'

"Well, who do we have here?" he heard her childhood-friend say. She regained her movement at that moment, and spun around, all the while praying Koga wouldn't do anything foolish.

He grabbed a biscuit from the table and began feasting on it. "So, how do you know my woman?" he asked, rudely chomping on the bread.

"Oh, Koga! Please stop this; I'm not your-" Kagome started, but was interrupted.

"You must be a neighbor." Koga concluded, finishing off his snack.

Kagome sucked in all of her breath again, upon watching Koga's interaction with her new friend. '_Oh, no, Koga. Why are you doing this?_' she thought, as she anxiously waited to see Sesshomaru's reaction, but in that instant, a light chime was heard, and he reached into his shirt pocket and glanced at the screen of his cellular phone.

"I must be going." he said, getting up from his chair.

"It was nice meeting you. So sorry you have to rush off." Koga said, not at all trying to hide his triumphant smirk.

Sesshomaru stopped in front of Kagome. "Thank you for inviting me for tea; I thoroughly enjoyed it." he told her. Sesshomaru was no fool; he saw right through this boy, and knew that his intrusion was merely because he was jealous that another male was spending time Kagome, and that he had feelings for her that she did not return. With this knowledge, he decided to have a bit of fun. "I will see you next Saturday for our trip, Kagome." he said, and he leaned down and laid a quick kiss on her cheek.

She subconsciously reached up to feel her cheek, as she watched the man leave. Though she understood why he'd down it, which she silently thanked him for, she was very surprised.

As if she had just remembered that Koga was still present, she dropped her hand and looked over to him. He stood with his hands clenched into fists, and she could almost sense the anger rolling off of him.

"That lousy jerk." he grumbled. Then, he looked to Kagome. "Do you like that stupid guy, Kagome?!"

"Well, he's my friend, Koga." she responded, shyly.

He sneered at her answer. "I didn't know you were into those rotten city-slickers." and with that, he stormed off.

Kagome shut her front door, then turned to lean up against it; she couldn't believe the scene that had just played out in front of her. Suddenly remembering Sesshomaru's good-bye kiss, her palm shot up to cup her blushing cheek.

Please review! :) I really, REALLY appreciate that!


End file.
